It's a long way down
by Makemegray
Summary: You take what you've always wanted and you don't feel guilty at all and it makes you the stupidest person in the world. Kubota/Tokitoh. Obviously slash.


**Title:** It's a long way down  
**Series:** Wild Adapter  
**Word Count:** 704  
**Pairing:** Kubota/Tokitoh  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Notes:** This is one of fics for the original challenge that I put forth to my friends. This is one of Rennnnnny's **chavalierwiccae**~ Who wanted a WA PWP....lol, so here ya go dahling~

You only feel a little bit guilty for touching him like this. And if you were completely honest with yourself, you're not sure that you feel even that.

Because he feels so good underneath your hands. Writhing like that, moaning like that. Like whatever it was that you were doing was the best fucking thing he'd ever felt and he was going to kill you if you stopped.

You do though, and he pushes himself up to glare at you. The one that clearly says that if he wasn't completely naked and hard to the point of pain he would use that hand of his to rip you a new orifice.

You'd only done it to see his reaction in the first place though. To make sure that those were moans of assent and pleasure and not protest. Given your answer you wrap your lips around his cock again and he arches back on a choked wail, furred hand scoring into the mattress as the normal one finds it's way into your hair.

You succumb to the flashback cliche when you remember that it was your hair that started all of this in the first place. With Tokitoh commenting that it needed cutting and stroking his hand through it like that. In that way that your not altogether sober mind interpreted as being less than innocent.

He hadn't protested when you sat up to kiss him-never did-but there was a brief moment of panic in his eyes when you pushed him down the bed and slicked your tongue against his.

Because you were tired of that cat and mouse game and with that liquid courage coursing through your veins, you had the balls to take it one or five steps further.

The whimper that sounds when you bring the first of your lube covered fingers to enter him brings your mind fully back to the topic at hand. To the present, to him and his expression that you can't help but interpret to mean that he wants you to fuck him into the mattress. He needed have bothered. That was your plan all along.

So despite his protests that he's done this before and for you to just get on with it already, you take your time prepping him, making sure that you cause him as little pain as possible because even if he claims to not remember, you know he's already had enough of it in his life.

That drawn out mewl he gives when you finally enter him? Yeah, that made you feel a little less guilty. And the way he knocks you over to ride you and the way he moans your name as he bounces on your cock? Yeah, you could be a serial killer of blind children and you wouldn't feel an once of remorse right now.

You're tempted to do something stupid and tell him you love him right before you tug him down for another kiss and cum inside him but you catch yourself at the last minute, wrapping your hand around his dick to help him along.

You stop because you're not altogether sure that it's true and not altogether sure that he wouldn't bolt from the apartment upon hearing it. You're not altogether sure that he would say it back and that above all else is what stops you in the end.

It's stupid, you know it is, but you hope that look in his eyes as he finally cums as well and your eyes meet his is telling you that he know what you're thinking, or that yes, Kubo-chan, he does love you and that yes, Kubo-chan he would die and kill for you, live for you.

He collapses beside you breathless and punches you in the shoulder--right hand-- and asks you while you check for broken bones why it took it so long.

While you're gaping, he snorts and curls into you, asleep in seconds and you're pretty sure that if you're not careful you're going to end up having another bout of stupidity in the near future.

Then he sighs your name in his sleep with that big, stupid grin and yeah, you might be the dumbest person on the planet.


End file.
